Pokemon: The Search for More Money
by Sage Lightning
Summary: Ash had an important, potentially life defining decision to make after defeating the Battle Frontier. In typical fashion he chooses to refuse Scott's offer and continue his journey, leaving behind what could have been an excellent career as a member of an elite organization, and a girl who loved him. But what if he never had a choice in the first place?


**Disclaimer: The ancient Oracle said I was the wisest person in all the internet. It is because I know that I own nothing in this fic.**

 **Corporate Commander (from the Angry Joe Show on YouTube, I highly recommend it, it's hilarious and a good source for video game reviews): You're damned right! I have my lawyers on speed-dial in case you give me money-er, I mean give me a reason to sue!**

 **Author's Note: What? What are you doing here in my fanfic?**

 **Corporate Commander: You'll see...hahahahaha!**

 **Author's Note: Damn it. Well, anyway, feel free to review, but flames will be used to power a flamethrower device.**

 **Pokemon: The Search For More Money**

"Ash...can you sense what I am feeling?"

Ash stared at Anabel, her face showing some signs of nervousness. In the brief time he had spent at the Battle Tower, he had gotten to know Anabel first as a powerful opponent, and then as a kind, empathetic girl. He quickly became friends with her, as they seemed to compliment each other almost perfectly, almost as if...

 _'As if we love each other!'_ Ash suddenly realized...and then his world suddenly went blank.

4 Kid$ Entertainment HQ, Hell...

"What the CRAP is this Satoshi?!" A man wearing a blue business suit and a polished metal visor screamed into a cell phone as he stood in the middle of his office, a large money vault behind him.

"I think this would be a fitting end to the main storyline, sir." Satoshi Tajiri answered Corporate Commander over the phone.

"Are you SHITTING ME?!" Corporate Commander screamed back. "An END?! This show needs to be milked for ALL its money! It will go on for eternity, making me, and you of course, billions of dollars! Hahahaha! This is what will happen Satoshi: you will change the plot so the main character doesn't realize that girl's feelings, blegh, doesn't accept the offer to become a Frontier Brain, doesn't age at all, and doesn't stop visiting new regions! We can come up with all sorts of crap to continue this!"

"But sir, surely people will get tired of-"

"Nonsense! People are gullible, especially little kids, especially if the show's main character is their age! Let's merchandise the crap out of this! Pokemon the toilet paper! Pokemon the breakfast cereal! Pokemon the flamethrower!"

Corporate Commander picked up a flamethrower that he got from who knows where, because money, and fired it off, setting an unfortunate janitor ablaze who then screamed and ran out of the office.

"The kids'll love this one!"

"...uhh..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Corporate Commander shouted into the phone, "MAKE IT HAPPEN OR YOU'RE FIRED, TERMINATED, GONE!"

Corporate Commander violently hung up the phone.

"Ahh...I love my job!"

Back to Pokemon...

Ash blinked in confusion. He felt disoriented, as if he had suddenly been teleported somewhere. He mentally shook out the cobwebs in his mind, and then continued to stare at Anabel, trying to guess her feelings. He stared for a few more seconds, before:

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't sense anything."

"Oh." Anabel said emotionlessly, before forcing herself to be cheerful. "Well, good luck on your journey Ash! Bye!"

"Bye Anabel!" Ash and the rest of his friends said as they turned and began walking down the road towards their next adventure.

Once they were out of sight, Anabel dropped to her knees, saddened.

"I thought, for a brief moment that...he sensed it. What happened?"

A young woman suddenly teleported behind her, causing Anabel to turn around in surprise.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?"

Sabrina stared off into the direction where Ash had gone, her eyes narrowed. The two were then joined by Mewtwo, who also teleported in.

"Hm. You sensed it too?" Sabrina asked the Psychic clone Pokemon.

Mewtwo nodded.

Anabel looked between the two in confusion and mild curiosity.

"Sensed what, exactly?"

Mewtwo was the one to answer her.

"There was a split in the timeline just now, right here. Something that should have happened didn't, and was replaced with an alternate reality that we're now a part of."

Anabel's curiosity and confusion suddenly turned back into depression. She knew exactly what they were talking about now.

Ash would reject Scott's offer to become a Frontier Brain. He would go on to have innumerable adventures, and never make any substantial progress towards his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Millions upon millions of kids and even adults in the real world would remain enthralled by his journey and by all of the sweet, sweet merchandise that continued to pour into the market, and Corporate Commander and 4 Kid$ Entertainment would make their billions of dollars.

And Anabel would remain alone, forever.


End file.
